Man-Bat vs. The Lizard
Man-Bat vs. The Lizard is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Interlude Man-Bat The Lizard DEATH BATTLE! Results Man-Bat vs The Lizard is another version of a What-if Death Battle made by Venom Gia. This version is made by Kamehameha300. Description Marvel vs DC! Today we have Scientists that injected themselves with animal DNA to change humanity for the better. But the experiment backfired, and these scientists were transformed into monstrosities, each having to fight a superhero frequently. Who will Win? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Scientists are pure geniuses, working for long periods of time to find something, stop something, or fix something. Boomstick: But what would happen if you mixed animal DNA with human DNA. Well in comics, the results are extremely fucked up. This award goes to Man-Bat, the freaky mutated Bat Thing... Wiz: And The Lizard, the brilliant scientist turned beast. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Man-Bat https://youtu.be/qd59wuW3Kf8 Wiz: In the world of Batman, there are all kinds of different inhabitants in Gotham City. A colorful Rogues Gallery, The Batman, and normal citizens trying to simply make a living. Boomstick: Doctor Kirk Langstrom is an intelligent and educated Scientist, specializing in Bats and shit. Ol' Kirky wanted to cure deafness with a Bat DNA extraction, and he tested it on himself. Bit of a mistake there. Wiz: This experiment backfired, and it transformed him into a Mutant Bat-Creature. Scared, Kirk tried to steal the chemicals needed to to revert himself back to human. Unfortunately for Kirk, Batman had caught wind of sightings about Kirk, and he arrived on the scene to stop him. Boomstick: Luckily, Kirk was able to create a serum that helped him control his transformations, and to be intelligent while is his scary ass Bat Form. He lived a normal life with his Fiancee and daughter, while taking out criminals as Man-Bat. But Life gives the ultimate "Fuck You" to Man-Bat when his mental instability returned and his condition became permanent. Wiz: Man-Bat's mind became warped, and he believed that his daughter is dead, and that Batman is responsible for it. He grew a supreme hatred for Batman, and became a sworn, yet tragic nemesis to him from then on. Boomstick: You'd think it would be obvious that Man-Bat has got some sweet powers. Man-Bat has enhanced strength, speed, durability, stamina, and durability. Not to mention that he can fly, and has sharp teeth and claws as weapons. Wiz: And since Kirk has Bat DNA, he has enhanced hearing and senses. Man-Bat also uses Echolocation to navigate more efficiently. Not to forget that Man-Bat has defeated Batman and other enemies that have come across him. But Man-Bat can easily be overpowered physically and mentally by a superior opponent. Boomstick: But even with all these flaws...he can fly. So he's cool. Batman grapples up a building at full speed, only to be met by a shriek to the face(Courtesy of Man-Bat) and an unsuccessful swipe, before Man-Bat flies away. The Lizard https://youtu.be/qoG4LPfBjfk Wiz: Doctor Curtis Conners was a surgeon who lived in Florida. He had performed many successful surgeries on numerous people, including a Soldier during a war. Boomstick: But Curt's arm went kabloowy during then, so he needed some serious amputation. A bit later in his life, Curt became obsessed in the awesomeness of Reptile Limb Regeneration. And with the help of some friends and resources, he created a serum holding the regenerative DNA of a Reptile. Oh boy, I wonder what's gonna happen... Wiz: Curt tested this serum on a Rabbit, and it surprisingly worked. To take this experiment one step further, he found an even better test subject. Himself. Boomstick: Alrighty, DNA serum that fucks up a man's life, take 64 Billion. Action! Wiz: Curt's arm reacted positively to the serum at first. But shortly later, Curt transformed into a scaly, reptilian monster. Boomstick: Superhero comics REALLY hate Doctors. So as you'd guess, Curt goes on a rampage, and Spider-Man was there to stop and tame his ass. After this encounter, Curt was able to use a serum to keep his batshit crazy Lizard form at bay. Wiz: But when he transforms, he can't control what he does very well. And he always has a bit of fury, worthy of more destructive capabilities. And more Spider-Man encounters. Boomstick: The Lizard is an intelligent foe, and even has the ability to speak. He has enhanced Strength, Speed, you know, the works. Wiz: He is also capable of wall crawling and telepathic control of other reptiles. Boomstick: WHAT?! Wiz: But as every other villain, Lizard has weaknesses. His scaly hide(while incredibly tough) can be punctured by a strong enough attack. Lizard is cold blooded, so cold temperatures are a big weakness. Boomstick: This guy can tear you to shreds pretty easily, so try to stay on his good side. The Lizard: Dumb Lizard only talk to little lizards. Am Smart Lizard. I talk to Lizard inside you. I make Lizard wake up. Pre-Death Battle (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE Lizard: Ssspider-Man! The Lizard leaped across rooftops, trying to snatch his arch-nemesis Spider-Man from mid air. Spider-Man: Aww. What's wrong? Lil Lizard boy acts all tough and scary, yet you still can't catch me? Lizard: You will regret your taunting! Lizard leaped again and swung, but Spider-Man was swinging too fast. Spider-Man: Come on! Go ahead and catch m-'' Spider-Man turned around from swinging and was caught off guard from what he witnessed. It happened for a split second, but he had smacked right into a flying creature of some sort. It was '''Man-Bat.' Man-Bat: SCREAAAAGHHH! Spider-Man: WHAT THE-' Spidey's web snapped, and he had no luck saving himself, so he crashed into a dumpster. Spider-Man: Ouch.' The Lizard looked down to where Spider-Man fell, then back up. Man-Bat noticed Lizard, and flew right into him, trying to kill him. But Lizard was able to hold him off and nail him with a Right-Hook, which sends Man-Bat a few feet away. Man-Bat: SCREAAGGHH! Lizard: Attacking me wasn't a smart choice, creature. Now, you must die. FIGHT! https://youtu.be/sMgSINkXGU4 Lizard swung his claws at Man-Bat, but was unsuccessful due to Man-Bat flying up. He retaliated by swiping at Lizard's snout, drawing blood. Lizard: Hissss! Lizard whips around and smacks Man-Bat down with his tail. He runs up and uppercuts Man-Bat in the stomach, before connecting it with a throw tk the ground. Man-Bat: REEEAAGHH! Man-Bat flaps his wings, but Lizard's grip remained steady. Man-Bat slips his foot past Lizard and kicks him hard in the face, eliminating his grip. Man-Bat rams into Lizard, stunning him temporarily, before biting down hard into his neck. Lizard: GET...OFF...ME! Lizard grabs him by the throat and throws him into the street. Lizard leaps down after him and kicks Man-Bat into a light post. Man-Bat: SCR-'' Lizard grabbed ahold of Man-Bat's face and slams him into the floor. As he goes in for another punch, Man Bat punches Lizard across the face and kicks him to the ground. Lizard tackles Man-Bat and punches him multiple times. Man-Bat rolls Lizard off and retreats, but Lizard grabs Man-Bat and tears his wings. ''Man-Bat: SCREEAAGGHH! Lizard: Now...DIE! Lizard sinks his teeth deep into Man-Bat's neck. He then shakes violently...until Man-Bat's head is ripped off completely. Lizard spat out Man-Bat's head. (Music Stop Lizard: You are...lacking. Lizard then leaps away. KO! Results https://youtu.be/xHYwxbk_SVw Boomstick: Aw man. The flying guy lost. Wiz: Sorry Boomstick, but when push comes to shove Man-Bat stood no chance. He was outclassed in almost every category. Boomstick: Yeah. So strength went to Lizard easily. Lizard has been able to break and rip through hard substances with ease as if they were wet toilet paper, whereas Man-Bat has never done anything that impressive. Lizard has been able to also overpower freaking Spider-Man, while man Bat struggles with Batman. AKA, a normal human. Wiz: Speed also went to Lizard. As Boomstick said, Lizard can easily fight and overpower Spider-Man. He can keep up with his Speed fairly easily, and even beats him in that department occasionally. Man-Bat has never shown any Speed feats comparable to that. His reaction time is slightly enhanced, but that is about it. Durability also went to Lizard. His tough hide can resist bullets and hits from other Super Powered Characters. Boomstick: But...he could fly! Wiz: Ah, yes. Flight was useful against Lizard...okay no it wasn't. It could definitely help him to avoid Lizard's attacks, but Lizard has been able to take down Spider-Man while swinging. Which is similar to Man-Bat's flight. Man-Bat simply had no way to fatally hurt Lizard, let alone kill him. Boomstick: Looks like Lizard just...tore...Man-Bat...to....pieces? Wiz: That pun was awful. Boomstick: PUN MAKING IS HARDER THAN YOU THINK! Wiz: The Winner is The Lizard. Next Time in Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time ooon Death Battle. ???: Come on Baby. Show me what you got! VS ???: I guess I'll have to do this the hard way. NINA WILLIAMS VS SONYA BLADE Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:ArachnoGia Category:'Batman vs Spiderman' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Kamehameha300